parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Muppets?/Finding Nemo
A Finding Nemo parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken. Cast *Gonzo - Hank *Fozzie Bear - Bloat *Kermit the Frog - Marlin *Miss Piggy - Coral *Scooter - Gurgle *Hooded Killer - Bruce *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Gill *Beaker - Jacques *Rowlf the Dog - Bailey *Dr. Teeth - Fluke *Lew Zealand - Sheldon *Swedish Chef - Nemo *Animal - Rudder *Steve Martin - Mr. Ray *Camilla the Chicken - Dory *Statler - Crush *Waldorf - Nigel *Penguins - Sea Turtles *Skeeter - Deb Transcript *'Hank:' For my next feat, I will walk across the lava while singing "Barber of Seville"! *'Bruce:' No, for your next feat, YOU DIE! (Bruce eats Hank's head, decapitating Hank, and Hank's corpse falls on the lava) Hank's Underwater Burial Ceremony *'Marlin:' Hank died underwater as he lived on land. Our school of sea animals will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, MR. RAY! *'Mr. Ray:' (with prank arrow hat on his head) The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want... *'Coral:' (interrupting) Ooh, are we burying him? (Dory digs Hank's casket under the water) *'Bloat:' You know, the last time a sea creature died was... *'Mr. Ray:' Excuse me! *'Bloat:' Don't you mean, "Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me?!" *'Mr. Ray:' This is a funeral. I'm working. Do you come to where you work? *'Marlin:' Wow, Mr. Ray was blue, but he's right. We never vowed to talk about... that night (The gang turned to Gurgle, and Gurgle waves at them) Later *'Bloat:' And then, the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! (laughing) *'Bruce:' Hey, Bloat? Why did the pufferfish turn red? *'Bloat:' I don't know, stranger. *'Bruce:' Because he puffs up! *'Bloat:' (sarcastically claps) Nice joke! *'Bruce:' Then how about this insult? Because I'm about to bite you! (Bruce bites Bloat's inflated belly) *'Bloat:' What a showstopper. Ooh! (falls on stage) *'Crush:' See, I told you that pufferfish was gonna die tonight. (Crush and Nigel laugh) *'Bloat:' Hey, guys! Can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *'Nigel:' You're an ambulance! (Crush and Nigel laugh again, and Bloat is dragged off-screen and murdered. Then a red wagon rolls on stage) *'Marlin:' (Sea turtles rolled Bloat's dead body away) First Hank, now Bloat. Could we be paying the price for what we did to... *'Coral:' Don't say that name, Marlin. *'Marlin:' Oh, Coral's telling me what to do. Wow, hey everybody, come here! You gotta come see this. Coral's telling me what to do! Wow, it must be a beautiful day that ends in Y. (Gurgle carries a box of props) Hey, uh, Gurgle? *'Gurgle:' Hey, boss. *'Marlin:' We need to talk about Deb's death. *'Gurgle:' Why sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not fo'dat tragic accident. *'Marlin:' You know, I'm gonna stop you right there. I got something to tell you. Flashback *'Marlin:' Let's play "The Little Mermaid!" *'Bloat:' Let's question Marlin's sexuality. *'Gurgle:' Hold on. Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) *'Deb:' What a nerd. *'Coral:' Ahem. Moi will play La Petite Mermaid. *'Deb:' Mermaids aren't fat. (Pushes Coral) *'Marlin:' Yikes, Deb, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Deb smacks Marlin) *'Bloat:' DARLA, DEB'S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Marlin:' Yeah, who's the homo now? (Deb beats up Bloat, and Pearl pushes her in the Midnight Zone) If we do this thing, it's our secret forever. (all the sea creatures agree and drown Deb in the Midnight Zone) *'All Toys:' DARLA! Present *'Gurgle:' You killed my sister? *'Marlin:' Yeah, well, it was 60% self-defense, but we're kinda burying the lead. Deb is coming out out of the Midnight Zone for revenge. *'Gurgle:' Deb will have her revenge. (Gurgle reveals herself to be Deb, the killer, in disguise) *'Deb:' (Marlin and Coral scream in fear) (Takes out knife and attacks to kill Marlin) 15 seconds till your death. *'Coral:' HI-YAH! (jumps to kick her, but misses) *'Deb:' Here it comes. Showtime! *'Dory:' (holding a bow-and-arrow) Get away from them, you creep! *'Deb:' You can't shoot me! Fish don't even have fingers! (JDory shoots an arrow through Deb's head, and falls behind Mr. Ray) *'Mr. Ray:' (chuckles) That bit never gets old. (Dances as "Beyond the Sea" starts) Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies